british_black_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Royal
(Port - roy - all) This is the famous first island, where players start out, get their daggers, and get their first swords!!! POIs While you’re on Port Royal, here are a few things you might consider doing. Fort Charles The 2nd largest fort in the Caribbean, Fort Charles is a good place for leveling any weapon but gun. This is also the “Home” of Gordon Greer, and the location in which Jack Sparrow jumps at the end of the 1st movie. (NOTICE: Do not try to jump. It won't work.) The Town The Pirate’s equivalent of Chicago’s magnificent mile, this place has all of the shops you will ever need. Home of the balcony glitch, this part of the island is also good fun for pirates that want fun! From the small bridge, to the bar, to the gypsy, this is the place to be. Main docks If you’re looking for some fishing, go to the main docks. At the end of the docks, there are several fishing spots, and the easiest fishing around! Also, the main docks is a good place for arranging a meet-up, as it is VERY easy to access. Graveyard If you’re looking for some easy, low-level kills, this is the place to go. Located just to the east of Fort Charles, The graveyard is the home of almost all new players on the welcome servers. Old Warehouse You go to the old warehouse on rambleshack, which is the same as the one on Port Royal, as the tutorial used to be on Port Royal. This is also a great meeting place, and a good location to practice your aim and skill with guns and pistols. Governor's Garden If you are just starting out, this is the place for you. An excellent place for leveling all weak weapons, the enemies here cause no large trouble. But one warning goes out to newer players - BEWARE THE WASPS. Other Activities Though those are some fine places for low levels, there are some activities to be found for more experienced players as well. Fishing Fishing at the end of the docks on port royal is a breeze, and a good place to start. Talk to old greg, and get that bobber in the water! The fish here are not good for those above level 10 fishing, so set out in a fishing boat after that. Potions The Best place for almost all potions. With no special ingredients, Port Royal will give you the opportunity to easily make useful potions such as swift foot, Swashbuckler stew, and cannoneer draft. Cannon Defense The most readily accessible cannon defense game, it is commonly the one used in cannon defense groups of guilds, crews, and friends. It is found just inside Fort Charles, and is said to be the easiest of the 3 locations. Meeting You can easily set up a meeting with another pirate on this island. Some prominent locations include Elizabeth Swann’s office, the main docks, and the old warehouse. Also, good parties can be held at the 2 taverns: the Royal Anchor and the Rowdy Rooster. Leveling NOTE: Wicked Thicket, Governer’s Garden, and other Port Royal locations have been left out due to the fact that there are better locations. Though not for high levels, Port Royal is an island booming with leveling opportunities! But low levels - don’t get used to PR, you will be moving on soon enough! Outside Governer’s Mansion Just outside the Governer’s Mansion, there are weak navy cadets swarming about like flies. In this location you can easily get your sword from level 3 to 6 (Because there is a better place for 1-2). Graveyard In the beginning of the game, one of your first stops will probably be the graveyard. Home to the famous Invincible enemy spawn spot, this can get your Sword up to level 3 easily. Fort Charles When you get your grenades, this is an ideal place to start your leveling before you head off to the catacombs. Fight the enemies by the bell, and you will quickly level up. Fort charles also seems to be the best place to do the first 7 levels of your dagger. Most popular on… These servers show the greatest amount of players on PR. *Welcome Servers (1-10) Fan Companies These fan companies are based on Port Royal! * Guilds These guilds are based out of Port Royal: *British Black Guard These People LOVE Port Royal *Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables Map Soundtrack This is the soundtrack for '''Port Royal''' Category:Islands